Frontier: Hunter Gem Skill List
Introduction This page contains a list of all the Hunter Gem (狩人珠) skills found in Monster Hunter Frontier G7. It also includes a brief description of what a Hunter Gem is and how its mechanics work. The Hunter Gem (狩人珠) The Hunter Gem (also called Hunter Pearl) is a mechanic unique to Monster Hunter Frontier. Upon reaching Hunter Rank 17 the player will gain access to the Caravan Site at Mezeporta Square. After talking to the NPC called Kieru (キエル) who can be found in this area, the player will obtain their Hunter Pearl. The Hunter Gem grants access to a large number of additional skills that can be activated for bonus effects on quests. There exist quest-exclusive and lobby-exclusive Hunter Gem skills. The lobby skills are passives and permanently active upon unlocking them whereas the quest skills only (mostly) take effect during quests. Entering the Caravan Site (HR17+ only) The entrance to the Caravan Site can be found next to the female npc located at the top of the stairs on the right upon entering a land. It is shown in the first picture in the centre. The second picture, on the other hand, shows an overview of the caravan site upon entry. Upgrading and maintaining the Hunter Gem In order to keep Hunter Gem Skills active the Hunter Gem must undergo maintenance every now and then. Maintenance and upgrading the Hunter Gem can be done in the big tent all the way in the back of the caravan site (northeast corner) as shown in the picture below: In order to actually upgrade and maintain the Hunter Gem, the player must enter the tent and go to the back of the ground floor. The Hunter Gem Artisan can be found there on the left. The picture below shows the Artisan and the Hunter Gem Upgrade menu: Upgrading and maintaining the Hunter Pearl is done by spending Caravan Points (CP). These points can be obtained from Caravan Quests. This includes Parone. Under normal circumstances the player will be given three options to choose from to maintain their Hunter Pearl. All of these require CP and last for a different amount of time (1, 2 or 3 weeks). However, if a player has the Extra Course active, they will be able to conduct a special type of maintenance that lasts for a whole month. This special type of maintenance, as an added bonus, is free. 'Hunter Gem Levels and their upgrading costs' To upgrade the Hunter Pearl, a player must collect a certain number of Party Points (PP), which are basically Gem Color Points, to all 7 colors until it caps at the Hunter Pearl's specific level. Subsequently, the player must also collect sufficient CP to pay for the upgrade. These values are listed in the table below: Note: 'Before a Hunter Pearl can be upgraded the player must first obtain the 見覚えのある狩人 title. These ''"Caravan Titles" can be obtained by clearing Caravan Quests and collecting "Caravan Title Points" ''. This is not the actual term for it but describes the essence of what these points are. In a sense, they could be considered "HRP" but for Caravan Titles. 'Caravan Titles The table below lists all of the Caravan Titles and the number of points they require to obtain. It also shows bonus effects where applicable: 'Caravan Stats (Guild Card)' The picture below shows the caravan-related stats that can be found on one's Guild Card: The Guild Card shows the following stats (left half first, then right): *Hunter Pearl Level (Yellow Text in top left corner with the 8 in it); *Party Points per Gem Color (the 7 differently colored texts with the number 6733 next to them); *Maintenance effect's deadline (white text below the Party Points with the date); *Active Hunter Pearl skills (狩人珠スキル: and the 3 skills listed in white text below it); *Caravan Points (キャラバンＰ: 9999999 CP); *Caravan Title, current points and required points for the next title. The Hunter Gem Skill List 'Overview' The following pictures shows all the Hunter Gem Skills sorted by in-game order as of Monster Hunter Frontier G8: 'Hunter Gem Level 1 Skills' 'Hunter Gem Level 2 Skills' 'Hunter Gem Level 3 Skills' 'Hunter Gem Level 4 Skills' 'Hunter Gem Level 5 Skills' 'Hunter Gem Level 6 Skills' 'Hunter Gem Level 7 Skills' 'Hunter Gem Level 8 Skills (GR700+ only)' 'Hunter Gem Level 9 Skills (GR800+ only)'